wamifandomcom-20200213-history
O P M
< Back to Challenges One true hero did this in the past. The secret is a workout routine of: : 100 Push-Ups : 100 Sit-Ups : 100 Squats : 10KM Running : Every single day!!! OPM 1 Try to show us how strong you are in your inner depth by reaching stage 200 without being able to use any spell Unlock requirement: 250k Summon Dragon & Charm spell Goal: Clear Stage 200 without using Spells Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 75k : - Mana Cap: 1.037e12 : - EXP:2.298e12 : - Souls:9843 : - Turns Magic Missile, Fire Bolt, Lightning Bolt, & Poison Cloud to new spells with higher bonus and exp requirements : - Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: * Unlock Demon Reproduction V2 * 1 mil base mana refill * Battle Mage 100+, Druid 50+, Conjuror 90+ * T3 and T4 Plaza level 20+, Ancient Libraries 15+ * Essence/meditation/gold in Battlefield level 20+ and mana cap rate 15+ 'Tips and Walkthrough' First part of this challenge is to max your mana/spirit, so put your mana cap rate gear on your minion while your demons all go on Reproduction V2. Set class to Druid/Conjuror. Once your V2 bar ticks 2-3 times, reincarnate. Your reincarnation bonus should be at least 10,000%, if not keep pushing until it goes there. In this phase you can use 1 generator charge for reincarnation bonus Keep doing this until you reach stage 170-175 in gold farm auto, then switch main class to Battle Mage and sub class to Conjurer, put all your demons in OFF/DEF, Cook for OFF/DEF and push! If you think going to stage 200 is too long (it took me a few hours (4h-5h) and 3 generator charges (Reincarnation + OFF + DEF)), you can keep reincarnating for greater bonuses/mana and you can use more generator charges for OFF/DEF bonuses. OPM 2 Try to show us how strong you are in your inner depth by reaching stage 275 without being able to use any spell Unlock requirement: Clear OPM 1 Challenge Goal: Clear Stage 275 without using Spells Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 150k : - Mana Cap: 1T : - EXP: : - Souls: : - Turns Ice Lance, Sleep, & Firewall into new spells with higher bonus and exp requirement : - Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: * Reach stage 385 * Capped gold, xp, mana refill and spirit refill in perks * Slime with 800%+ Essence Gen. * Reincarnation bonus at least 20,000,000% 'Tips and Walkthrough' Raise your mana cap to approximately 1e16 (the key point here is to get conjure spell lv 9 Wizzy or even better is lv 9 Labim), whilst doing this put your demons in DRV2. Equip Druid class while doing DRV2 to get better spirit refill amount. You're going to need about 5,000,000 spirit. Once you have your spirit put your essence slime/gear on and wait. You will need a bonus of about 250,000% (clickable bonus) in both offence and defence, OPM 3 Try to show us how strong you are in your inner depth by reaching stage 325 without being able to use any spell Unlock requirement: Clear O P M 2 Challenge Goal: Clear Stage 325 without using Spells Rewards: : - Mana Refill, Mana Cap, EXP, Souls : - Turns Phantom Soldiers & Animated Blades in to new spells with higher bonus and exp requirement : - Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s Recommended before starting: * Reach stage 430 * Synergy page 1 soft cap (1k on each) * First Phoenix from Perk Shop 'Tips and Walkthrough' You will need 5 charges or more. Reincarnation, Reincarnation, Mana Refill, and offence/defence. As with previous OPM challenges, the main goal is to get a lot of mana cap and essence. With 3.8e24 mana cap you get an extra Pocus from conjuring so that's your target. Spirit cap helps but isn't the main focus. You should end up at around 20-30 billion reincarnation%. Classes should be Battle Mage main and Conjurer sub. Without Phoenix it took me 18 hours, and I didn't see the importance of mana cap early in the challenge and had to wait for charges. With phoenix it took around 5 hours. OPM 4 Try to show us how strong you are in your inner depth by reaching stage 9,999 without being able to use any spell Unlock requirement: Clear O P M 3 Challenge Goal: Clear Stage 9,999 without using Spells Rewards: : - Mana Refill, Mana Cap, EXP, Souls : - Turns Suffocation & Summon Dragon in to new spells with higher bonus and exp requirement : - Reduces stages respawn time by 0.1s